serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian Haywood
|alias= |DOB=December 10 |DOD= |affiliation=Society of the Covert The Elite |family= |status= Alive |actor= |movie= |comic= |book= |age = 43|Title(s). = Colonel|identity = Public|marital status = |occupation = Mercenary Assassin |Gender = Male|Height = 6'5"|Weight = 236 lbs. (107 kg)|Eyes = Brown|Hair = Black|aligment = Bad|boo = Mobile}}Damian Haywood is one of the world's deadliest assassin for hire known as Deathwish. Biography Early Life Damian Haywood was born on December 10 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Personality Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition:' Haywood, as a highly skilled and experienced assassin, is in top physical condition (from frequent intense workouts), heightened his abilities beyond the levels of peak human potential, and pushed him to the early levels of superhuman condition, and while not fully superhuman, Haywood's extremely muscular and athletic physique (and resulting high-superhuman physical prowess) makes him immensely physically powerful by normal human standards, with his physical attributes far surpassing even those of other exceptionally fit humans , with only Blue Hawk being on par. **'Enhanced Strength:' Haywood has and can, by properly using physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and undergoing frequent extremely intense strength-and-endurance-based exercises, easily generate low-level superhuman strength. **'Enhanced Durability:' Haywood is also exceptionally durable by human standards (further enhanced by his bulletproof suit, due to his intense training as well as the continuous physical trauma that he has sustained in the 22 years of his career which, in turn, vastly increased Deathwish's durability to high-superhuman levels. **'Enhanced Speed and Agility:' Haywood has demonstrated superb nimbleness and agility, he can much run faster than the finest Olympian athlete, being able to dodge short-range gunfire from a TCPD police officer's shotgun. **'Enhanced Stamina:' Haywood is immensely endurant, superior in that regard to the finest Olympic athlete, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for hours without tiring or slowing down. Also Haywood can recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to his training and will to do extremely intense workouts without tiring much (despite his extremely muscular build). However, when pitted against beings of far superior strength (like Blue Hawk) in hand-to-hand combat, Deathwish will increasingly show signs of exertion and fatigue. **'Enhanced Metabolism:'Haywood's metabolism runs several times faster (due to his strict diet and workouts) than an average human. *'Master Marksman:' Deathwish is an incredibly formidable and lethal marksman, thus being highly skilled with numerous ranged weapons (including 9mm pistols, Gatling guns, revolvers, machine guns, assault rifles, flamethrowers, sniper rifles, anti-tank rifles, shotguns, M1 carbines, Bazookas, Derringers, Uzis, grenade launchers,and .44 magnums), even surpassing the Blue Hawk in accuracy and precision. This is partially supported by Deathwish's proficiency with his eye scope. Deathwish is thus one of the most dangerous humans on Earth. *'Master Martial Artist:' Deathwish, as a member of the Society, is a formidable combatant, being able to give Blue Hawk a battle. Deathwish employs a mixed martial art of Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Savate, and gymnastics. However, he was unable to defeat Rogers as easily as he thought, and was forced to escape. *'Master knife-fighter:' Deathwish is shown to be skilled with knives. *'Master Assassin:' Deathwish is an extremely skilled assassin, having become an infamous gun for hire ever since leaving the US Special Forces, assassinating his targets in mere seconds after a price that satisfies Deathwish is offered. Indeed, prior to his imprisonment by Blue Hawk, Deathwish was the most wanted hitman in the world, with him therefore having elite clientele. *'Stealth:'Deathwish is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable and impressive, given his large muscular frame. Dishwish's stealth is so effective in fact, that some criminals would claim that you wouldn't even know he was there until it was already too late. *'Free running/Acrobatics:' Deathwish is capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop with easily. His maneuverability allows him to easily pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains and his skills allow him to fluidly dodge attacks from different directions without losing balance *'First aid/Toxicology/Physiology': Deathwish is capable of performing first aid as he can patch himself and others up from injuries such as bullet wounds. Additionally he knows of pressure points *'Intimidation:' Deathwish commands an extremely intimidating presence, able to instill fear into the hearts of Trident City's citizens, criminals and super villains *'Genius-level Intellect:' Deathwish is extremely intelligent, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with Blue Hawk. Hence, Deathwish's brilliant intellect is arguably his greatest and most formidable ability of all, as it extends itself to his nearly unparalleled tactical skills. However, Deathwish is notably not quite as intelligent as the Blue Hawk. **'Master Tactician:' Deathwish, given his lack of superpowers, is a tactical genius, often using cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply out-fighting them, using any of their exploitable weaknesses to his advantage. *'Expert Driver:' Deathwish is a highly skilled driver, able to successfully pursue his enemies. *'Expert Pilot:' Deathwish is a highly skilled pilot. *'Bilingualism:' Haywood, apart from his native English, also speaks fluent Russian, French, Japanese, and Mandarin. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Deathwish's s great weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or Deviant powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Deathwish, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable bodysuit, exceptional combat skills, peak physical condition, numerous firearms, and lethal accuracy. |-| Equipment= While working as Deathwish carries a vast array of weapons for combat, adapting his uniform with customized holsters to carry them. *'Deathwish bodysuit:' When in the field on an assignment with the Deathwish always dons a bulletproof white-and-black vest and bodysuit, with many holsters, containing various firearms at all times, and a skull mask. *'Modified Glock 17:' Deathwish's sidearm of choice is a heavily modified Glock 17, with a compensator and red dot sight. *'Gerber Mark II Combat knife:' Deathwish's weapon of choice in close quarters combat. He has two of them holstered with the hilts both facing opposite sides (one at the back of his utility belt and the other in the lower back of his uniform). *'SIG-Sauer P220:' A semi-automatic pistol heavily used by armed forces and police of many countries. *'SIG Sauer P226 MK25:' The MK25 features an anti-corrosion coating applied to all external and internal surfaces, as well as SIGLITE Night Sights. *'COP .357 Derringer:' A very small gun that the Deathwish carries in the right thigh custom holster. *'Vz.61 Skorpion:' A sub-machine gun carried on the back of his vest. . *'M4 carbine:' A fully automatic carbine. *'Barrett M82: A heavy rifle used as a sniper rifle during an assassination. *'Milkor MGL:' A six-shot revolver-type grenade launcher. *'M67 grenade:'A fragmentation hand grenade *'Grapple Gun:' Death's line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, and handgun-like device (stolen from Blue Hawk) that fires a retractable, detachable line with a mechanized, magnetic, or clawed end, which Batman utilizes to traverse Trident City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes, all while allowing him to scale rappel, swing, catapult, or slingshot himself along structures or across gaps. It allows him to ascend and descend, much like an elevator or pulley system, at a harmless rate. It consists of a spool of cable, a winding device, and reloading feature. Once, it is shot a surface, it pulls the user at great speed towards their target and quickly retracts into the device once it is reached. This can be done in rapid succession, with the device being able to fire against instantly after retracting, with the speed of the device retracting being similar to flight. *'Gas grenades:' Deathwish's canister-type grenades that emit a great amount of smoke, augmenting his already amazing stealth to quickly escape. Relationships Relationships Allies *James Triden - employer, recruiter **Triden Industries **Global Security Council **The Elite ***The Jester - teammate ***Felidae - teammate ***Bat Demon - teammate Enemies *Guardians **Blue Hawk - enemy **Katelyn Reynolds - enemy Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Blue Hawk Rouges